1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to hinges in general and more particularly to those having multiple pivotal axes and a sequencing link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hinges are known in the prior art. Multiple pivot axis hinges are also known. Some examples are U.S. Pat. No. 406,247 to Webb; U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,766 to Marquis; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,853 to Merrill.
Others teach the recessing of the mechanism into the door and cabinet to conceal the hinge.
Most prior art devices do not address themselves to the problem of providing both a compact hinge and one that can be completely hidden. The present invention achieves both these goals.
3. Objects and Advantages
A principal object of the invention is to provide a hinge that can be completely hidden.
A further object is to provide a hinge with dual pivot axes linked so as to provide sequential pivoting.
A further object is to provide a hinge which includes a floating sequencing link to induce and control sequential pivoting.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art.